The present invention relates to the circular surgical retractor apparatus which is a metal bar ring with continuous arc-shaped concaves on its internal and external circumferences. Hooks are provided at appropriate places on lower surface of surgical clamps having a clamping head which is a head having a hollow and curved frame of a metal bar. The hooks engage the metal bar ring.
The present invention relates to the improvement of a surgical apparatus to expand and hold an incised part of the human body so that a surgeon can expand and hold the border of an incised part in a stable state during incising the abdomen of the human body and performing surgery on the internal organs.
A ring is placed around an incised part, the head of each clamp is attached onto the border of the incised part, the hooks of the clamps engage the ring, and the incised part is expanded freely and held to its border securely so that the surgeon can work easily, quickly and steadily without hindrance.